Unearthed
by StarReader2009
Summary: It is believed alternate & parallel universes exist. They didn't know how right people were to believe it. Someone has traveled to this universe. They are the things that shouldn't be possible. Beware Mystic Falls. Here comes the nonexistent and the dead. They have been unearthed. (Story better than summary! I swear)
1. Prologue

There is darkness. I can't see anything else. Darkness consumes all of my senses.

I feel the hairs on the back of neck raise and suddenly whispers filled my ears.

My head whips around, eyes piercing the darkness as I try to pinpoint where the whispers are originating from.

But the more I search in the darkness, the more voices surround me. The voices became so loud that they screeched. I cover my ears to try to block out the noise.

I didn't know I closed my eyes until sounds of chanting took over my hearing. I open my eyes to see that I'm hunched over and I looked up when the chanting grew louder.

I blindly drop my hands to my side as my eyes squint in the darkness. _What is that?_ I thought to myself as I spot a lighter shadow against the darkness.

I back away when the shadow approaches, coming closer and closer to me. I turn around to run.

Only to jump in surprise, gasping as another shadow lighter than the other one appears. I desperately search for an escape.

But I watch growing increasingly terrified as more shadows walk toward me.

_W-what are they?!_ I thought frantically as I look to see myself surrounded as the shadows became more solid.

When I felt my back hit something, I jump in surprise.

I gasp as I realize that I unknowingly backed myself up into one of the shadows.

I spin myself around to look what I've run into, inwardly fearful at what I may see. Only to find myself facing-

I scream in agony as my bones crack and reform themselves.

My body becomes consumed with the agony of having my bones reassert themselves in various positions. Where no human bone is placed.

I didn't see the shadow's face.

I wasn't able to.

I sob as the pain continues. It was never-ending torture.

"Stop," I scream at the shadows, tears filling my eyes and blurring my vision of the shadows.

"Please," I sob in pain. "Stop."

It didn't matter how much I wanted the pain to stop. The pain wouldn't fade away even as I begged and groveled.

It seemed like eternity as my bones continued to crack and change themselves.

Suddenly I feel a hand rest on my head.

My screams grow louder as my bones crack and bend themselves back into their proper positions. I find that I've fallen to the ground, curled into a fetal position.

I gasp and turn on my back, arching up as my own screams deafen my ears. I can't even hear the chanting anymore as my eyesight becomes blind by an array of colorful lights.

Neither can I feel nor register the hand on my head.

I scream as some_thing_ rams itself within me. It burns!

I feel like I am on fire – no.

Like I am ablaze from within.

I gasped and suddenly everything was stand still.

My breath came and went as silent gasps of air with my eyes wide open but unseeing of the darkness now.

I can't find the pain in my body anymore but it was so surreal! I can still feel my bones rearranging themselves.

My bones grinding against one another was so odd! I am so tempted to laugh and smile as my bones continue to crack…

So what! It tickled.

A gasp hitched in my throat as I feel it.

Feel the flow in my veins. The flow of-

It is indescribable, so unbelievably powerful that I gain some feeling in my hands as they tremble from the flow.

I realize someone is speaking into my ear.

"You need to remember," the voice spoke, filling the absolute silence with its words. The voice sounds so familiar but for the life of me, I can't figure out how or who the voice belongs to.

I brought back to earth like a bucket of ice poured over me as I registered what the voice just said.

As I was about to speak, the light became unbearable to look at and I shut my eyes tightly. I didn't know that would be my biggest mistake.

Someone places their hands on both sides of my head as bright lights consumes me even_ I_ can see from behind my eyelids and-

**~.~UNEARTHED~.~**

**Two Months Later…**

I gaze out the window as I sit at my window seat, looking at the tree outside as the wind rustled the trees branches and leaves.

It's been months since Stefan left with Klaus. I've spent the last couple months trying to track down Stefan and Klaus but I keep finding Klaus's victims. A part of me nags at that last thought, saying that it is Stefan's victims but I refuse to believe that.

Katherine said that Stefan left to save Damon from his werewolf bite. Inwardly, I also knew that Stefan left with Klaus to keep me safe.

Elena Gilbert, doppelgänger, human, sacrificed for Klaus's curse, and assumed dead by Klaus.

My hands turn into fists as I switch my vexed gaze to a window of the house across from me.

It is because of Klaus that I died for his curse. It is because of Klaus that Jeremy, Alaric and I lost Jenna. It is because of Klaus that Elijah betrayed us and saved his half-brother. It is because of _Klaus_ that John and Isobel died.

I may not have been fond of my biological parents but they were still my _family_.

I can practically taste my anger and hear the window across from me creaking as I glared at it the more I thought of Klaus.

_He took away EVERYTHING!_ I inwardly hissed to myself, consumed from anger to rage in a split second.

"Elena!" Jeremy's voice echoing throughout the house made me jump and turn away from the window.

I looked down at my clenched hands and breathe out slowly, unclenching and clenching my hands.

"Yeah," I called back to my brother, looking up to see him walking towards my room.

"Do you have any money?" Jeremy asked and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You do know that you have a job, right? A job that gives you money?" I threw back at him. "Money that you _should_ have." My brother shrugs his shoulders.

"Well I spent most of it helping Alaric pay off his drinks when he stops by the grill," Jeremy explained and I sighed, resting my head on the window.

I close my eyes, rubbing my temple as a headache unexpectedly emerges. Alaric hasn't been the same since Jenna died.

Alaric has been drinking alcohol just about day and night after Jenna's funeral. He's been going to the grill so much that _Jeremy_ started to pay for their now resident guardian.

As much as I love Alaric, he was somewhat being a pain. A pain I'm sure that Damon encouraged Alaric to continue with.

"So," Jeremy queries, interrupting my train of thought. "Can you give me money?"

"Yeah, okay," I sigh in defeat, opening my eyes and look over to the window across from me one more time.

"I'll give you some money."

I turn to Jeremy with a small, weak smile as I get up from the window seat to give my brother his money.

And away from the cracked window of the house across from me. A large crack etched the window like vines against a stone wall. Hardly anyone will suspect anything of it… except maybe the owners of the house across from mine.

But no one would suspect _me_.

"So," I said, walking up to my brother nonchalant of the cracked window that Jeremy is unable to see.

"How much money do you need?"

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; Review please!<strong>

**Sorry for the mysterious start but I thought that it would be a good idea to start by revealing piece by piece. Eventually it'll come to everything being revealed and I'll be focusing on the present time. More information about what's going on about Elena will be revealed eventually. This chapter is kind of more like a prologue so hang tight for this story please.**

**This is my first story in awhile and I feel like I've done pretty well with this story. Please give me positive and constructive feedback of this story so far. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep writing for this story because this idea has been running through my head for awhile. Especially since I'm almost out of school in a couple weeks for winter break.**

**Again R&R please!**

**- StarReader2009**


	2. Chapter 1

_I can't believe how things have changed in Mystic Falls_, I thought as Alaric lectures my AP American History class.

It's been months since I have traveled to this world. A world which _someone_ neglected to tell _me_ was incredibly similar to home!

I breathed out harshly through my nose as I shift in my seat, grabbing a pencil that's on my desk.

I had to stay calm. If I let my emotions get the better of me, all hell will break loose.

In an effort to distract myself, I look at the back of the person sitting in front of me. A certain fair-haired, female Original vampire who is _sitting_ in the desk in _front of_ _me_.

It was _so_ incredibly tempting to talk to Rebekah and let everything out.

The truth about me because I so desperately craved someone I knew in my earlier life.

But I know better. The others still need to travel through the barrier before anything big can happen.

Plus if she is anything like the one from _my_ world, this Rebekah Mikaelson is hardly trustworthy. Especially under the circumstances where this Rebekah knows _nothing_ about me.

The temptation to confess to her much lessened when Rebekah and Klaus ambushed my friends and me yesterday at Senior Prank Night.

I expected to have fun last night like Caroline said we all would. But of course our lives rarely hands us a bit of peace.

Klaus ruined everything last night. My grip on the pencil tightens and my eyes darken.

I look down at my desk if my eyes start changing.

After traveling to this world, my powers haven't been the same. They are all over the place.

When I woke to this world, my memories of this universe and my universe collided. Elena Gilbert vanished and in her place is me, Elena. It was a momentarily jarring transformation and I managed.

I placed my focus on Elena Gilbert's life and the losses I have to endure from her loved ones.

Until I realized something.

_I was alone._

I was the first one who came through and you will never _believe_ how I found that out.

It was day after Jenna and John's funeral during the _Gone with the Wind _movie screening.

The whole plan was to spend the day with Caroline and Jeremy and watch the movie with them like any _normal_ person.

I hoped to spend time with Caroline and Jeremy. I also hoped to relax after traveling to this universe. Going from one universe to another drains a lot out of you!

Too bad things didn't go as planned.

Stefan told me that Damon got poisoned by werewolf venom and about his plan to retrieve a cure for Damon.

I tried my best to help since I felt guilty with how I treated Damon that morning. But I got caught by Sheriff Forbes.

The sheriff locked me in her office which made me so frustrated, panicked and mad.

Perhaps in my earlier life, I would have tortured her for her actions. But becoming Elena Gilbert softened me to my dismay.

I tried to use my powers to get out.

To my disappointment, I failed. I lack the strength from my world in my former life.

Of course, I found another way out through the office window but it was just after that when it happened.

**~.~UNEARTHED~.~**

**Months Earlier…**

_I ran around the town square frantic in my search for Damon. I knew that Damon is probably hallucinating by now._

_Of what? I don't care. All I care about is getting Damon back to the boardinghouse and away from civilization._

_A drop of sweat falls down my face but I'm cooled down by the cold air._

_I jerk to an unexpected stop and I gasp, choking for air as I feel my heart stop beating for a moment._

"_Wha-"I murmur in confusion before my vision haze over._

_I spin around and in an instant, vision returns._

_I can see… the grill?_

_Yes, that's right! But I'm confused. What am I doing here?_

_Suddenly, I hear desperate cries behind me. My ears pricked up to the voice of…._

"_Come on, Jeremy! Drink!" Caroline begged desperately and I turn around only to widen my eyes in shock._

_Jeremy lies on the ground with a gunshot wound in his heart. Sheriff Forbes, Caroline, and Bonnie surrounds him with distraught looks on their faces._

_It was obvious they couldn't see me but I'm focused on the corpse. I move closer, kneeling next to Jeremy as a glow encompasses him._

_I'm mesmerized by the glow and I wonder who is coming through. My question is quickly answered when a ghostly form fades in._

_My lips part in surprise and delight. A smile appears on my face._

"_Brother?" I breathed out with wide eyes._

_His ghostly hand twitches._

**~.~UNEARTHED~.~**

Not long after, I got torn away from my brother and brought back in my body, back to searching for Damon. After that… well, you know the story.

Stefan left with Klaus who came back with Rebekah, Klaus's younger sister and Stefan's ex-girlfriend.

Speaking of Stefan.

I look at said ripper discreetly from the corner of my eye. Thankfully, Stefan isn't looking at me.

Instead, Stefan is looking at Alaric with a fake smile. I knew if he could, Stefan would be anywhere else but here. As much as that hurts my feelings, I know it's true so long as Stefan's emotions remain turned off.

Which reminds me of Klaus, to my frustration. The cause of Stefan's situation. And my own-

Niklaus _always_ knows how to get under my skin. Without even _trying_! Which further ticks me off.

I let out a ragged breath. My grip tightening more around the pencil.

Another downside of universe jumping is that my anger is off the charts. It doesn't help now that I have awoken to a life of letting myself be pushed around and told what to do.

As much as I hate to admit it, I acted a lot like Katherine in some ways before my awakening. I internally shudder as that thought crosses my mind.

I breathe in and out from nose and through my mouth as my anger gradually ebbed away.

Thankfully, I'm using an old trick of mine when I was growing up in a similar dilemma as my current one. A few months ago, I started to channel my anger using my powers as a way of venting out my emotions.

It's a good thing that my trick still works in this world.

I look at the pencil in my hand and run my thumb over a newly formed crack within the pencil.

The first time I tried my trick, I got worried that things wouldn't turn out as they did for me as a child. _But I had nothing to worry about_, I thought with an internal smirk.

_Everything_ is going exactly as planned, I cheerfully thought as I twirl the pencil in my hand.

I hold the pencil with both hands and lean forward on my desk, acting interested in Ric's lecture. Meanwhile, I run my thumb again over the crack in my pencil and inadvertently mending the crack without anyone noticing.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is chapter 1 of Unearthed. I have found the ability to update this story while I still can. I hope you like it. R&amp;R please! I hope I filled in some blanks for those of you who have read the prologue and felt confused at what was going on. But I hope you got the gist of the prologue.<strong>

**I'll be revealing more stuff on Jeremy's situation which is a lot more complicated than you think. There are some problems on his end to do with his awakening. But I probably wont reveal until after a few more chapters because as I've said in my last AN, I'm planning to go piece by piece. So I'll be building up my story.**

**Next chapter:**

**More flashbacks of Elena's**

**- StarReader2009**


End file.
